Léna
by Manolina
Summary: Je me mets à courir sans regarder vraiment où je vais, la seule chose qui compte c'est d'arriver à temps à cette fête. Je prends à droite, traverse une rue, reprend à droite et c'est tout droit puis à gauche. Au moment de passer devant le Palais des Sports, je percutai violement quelqu'un.


**_Note : _Cette fiction est rédigé par 2 de mes amies Léna et Léa elle on bien voulu que je la poste ici à mon plus grand plaisir :)**

**Les personnages se référent a la troupe ne sont pas de mon imagination mais sont directement inspirés de le troupe Dracula de Kamel Ouali ^^ **

**Bonne lecture **

**_Chapitre 1_**

_ [Point de vue de Léna]_

-« T'inquiètes pas j'serais à l'heure... J'suis à 10 minutes là ! »  
-« Grouilles-toi, on t'attend ! »

*bip*

_/STOP/ __Petit arrêt sur image, histoire de vous exposer un peu la situation__ ._. _  
_J'ai vu le jour il a bien 17 ans maintenant, d'un père chef d'entreprise et d'une mère médecin, je jouis d'une vie d'ados partagée entre les cours, les potes, la famille et ma plus grande passion : la photographie... _  
_Au faite j'ai oublié de vous dire, je m'appelle Léna. Je crois qu'on va pouvoir redémarrer... Oh ! Et la personne au téléphone c'était Kévin, un pote chez qui il y a une grosse fête ce soir ! D'ailleurs faudrait que je me grouille ou je finirai par arriver en retard ! Quoi que si je fais un arrêt sur image... j'ai le pouvoir de stopper le temps... *-* C'est classe... :P Bon ce n'est pas que je pourrais rester des heures à vous parler de ma vie mais bon fini les conneries, c'est reparti !_  
_/__STOP__/_

_Il est presque 19h, il faut vraiment que j'arrive avant Chloé pour pouvoir l'accueillir comme il se doit à son anniversaire surprise, ils n'attendent plus que moi et arriver en retard ça craint...:/_  
_Je me mets à courir sans regarder vraiment où je vais, la seule chose qui compte c'est d'arriver à temps à cette fête. Je prends à droite, traverse une rue, reprend à droite et c'est tout droit puis à gauche. Au moment de passer devant le Palais des Sports, je percutai violement quelqu'un._

_Mon téléphone vint s'écraser par terre... _  
_Je me baissai pour le ramasser et extrêmement gênée je n'osai même pas regarder la personne que je venais de bousculer: _

-« Excusez-moi, vraiment désolée... Je, je n'ai pas fait attention, c'est ma faute... Je... o' »

_Je relevai la tête et restai comme bloquée *Waw mais c'est qu'il est canon... :P*_

-« Ce n'est rien... Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal au moins ? »  
- « Non moi ça va mais ce serai plutôt à moi de vous le demander puisque... Bah c'est moi qui vous ai foncé dedans... ^-^'»  
-« Ça va, je suis peut-être fragile mais bon y'a des limites... : D »

-« Je ne vais pas plus vous dérangez vous êtes sûrement pressé... »

-« Moi ? Non, j'ai le temps mais vous, vous en l'occurrence vous m'avez l'air bien en retard... :) »

_En regardant autour de moi, comme pour m'orienter, j'aperçu une foule de personnes crier à en perdre haleine ..._

- « Vous n'êtes quand même pas un de ces fans hystériques ? O.o »  
- « Non, non je suis mieux ! x) Mais comment avez-vous su que je n'étais pas un de ces fans ? »  
- « Sans vouloir vous vexer vous n'avez pas la tête d'un fan, mais si vous êtes « mieux » vous êtes quoi exactement? Enfin plutôt qui ? :D »  
- « Bah tenez, essayez de deviner ! »  
- « Euh... un Ch'ti ? Ou peut-être Johnny Depp qui sait, genre déguisé histoire de passer incognito ? Ou bien juste un inconnu ? Non, non vous êtes... »

- « Et bah... y'a des réponses intéressantes, mais bon c'est pas vraiment ça, venez je vais vous montrer ! »

_Il me fit signe de le suivre, d'habitude je suis assez méfiante mais lorsque je vis qui voulais m'emmener à l'intérieur du PDS, je me suis dit que je ne craignais rien... Du moins je l'espérai ! Et puis zut, il était trop mignon... :D En passant dans les coulisses il salua la plupart des gens, il avait l'air de connaitre tout le monde sur ceux j'avais enfin compris !_

- « J'ai trouvé ! Vous êtes un fan VIP ! »

_Il ne me répondit pas, il se contenta de se marrer, ce qui ne m'aidait toujours pas à comprendre qui il était vraiment...:/_

_Nous arrivâmes sur la scène, je le regardais d'un air étonné et lui dit : _

- « Vous êtes fou, on n'a pas le droit d'être là! »  
- « Qui vous dit que je n'ai pas le droit ? :P »  
- « Les fans non normalement pas le droit de se balader comme ça, même les fans VIP! Du moins je crois...»  
- « J'ai jamais dit que j'étais un fan VIP !»  
- « Ok j'avoue que c'est bizarre là, j'abonne... Vous êtes qui ? »  
- « Je te montre mais d'abord arrête de me vouvoyer, je me sens vieux ! »  
- « Bon d'accord j'attends montre-moi... »

Il se dirigea vers le coté de la scène et accrocha des mousquetons à ses vêtements.

- « Regarde bien ! »

Les câbles accrochés aux mousquetons commencèrent à bouger, bientôt il ne touchait plus le sol, il volait et se déplaçait à travers toute la salle pour former un arc de cercle et revenir de l'autre côté de la scène... J'étais restée bouche bée.  
Une fois revenu au sol je lui dis :

- « Waw t'es un danseur aérien ! *0* C'est trop classe ! Je peux essayer s'il te plait ? »  
- « Bien sûr ! :D »

Il m'accrocha le fil dans le dos et je commençai à m'élever dans les airs.  
C'était magique la salle est superbe vu du dessus, en revenant sur scène, faute d'un atterrissage, je me suis croûtée... Ce qui d'ailleurs le fit bien rire...

_/Une autre infos sur moi, je suis probablement la fille la plus maladroite au monde... Je me casse tout et n'importe quoi... C'est désespérant... :/ /_

-« Merde... La soirée ! Quelle heure est-il ? »

-« 19h27... »

-«Oh...:/ C'est loupé. Je ne peux pas débarquer maintenant... »

-«Ce coup-là c'est de ma faute... Mais bon, maintenant que tu es là, tu n'as qu'à rester pour la représentation ! »

-« Je veux bien mais j'ai pas de place ! »

-« Va demander à l'accueil et dit que tu viens de la part de Florent... Ils en auront une pour toi là-bas ! »

-« Florent... Donc tu t'appelles Florent... »

-« Oui... »

-« Et t'as pris 30 minutes pour me le dire ? »

-« Bah... euh... oui ! »

-« T'aurais pas pu me dire, oui bonjour moi c'est Florent et je suis danseur aérien directement ? O.o »

-« J'te signales que tu t'es pas présenté toi non plus ! »

-« Moi ? Mais moi tu m'as pas demandé moi ! x) »

-« Pas con... Donc... Comment tu t'appelles « Mademoiselle » ?»

-« Moi c'est Léna... »

-« Léna ? »

-« Oui Léna... L-é-n-a... Léna quoi... »

-« Peu commun comme prénom... »

**_-«Flo' au maquillage maintenant ! »_**

-« Bon je dois aller me préparer pour le spectacle... Va chercher ta place, le spectacle ne va pas tarder ! Tu pourras juger de mon travail de « danseur aérien »... xD »

-« Ok et juste une question... Comment je fais pour atteindre l'accueil ? »

-« Bah là, on est sur la scène... Alors tu prends l'escalier pour y descendre, tu remontes le long des sièges pour atteindre la porte et ensuite tu la pousses et tu cherches le comptoir de l'accueil... »

_Je descendis les marches, Florent repartit en coulisse... Une fois la porte atteinte, je l'ouvris et me dirigea vers le comptoir de l'accueil._

-« Bonjour... Je viens de la part de Florent, il a dit que vous auriez une place pour moi... »

-« D'accord patientez quelques secondes s'il vous plait... »

_Elle contacta quelqu'un, sûrement pour vérifier que je ne mentais pas... C'est sûr, venir à l'accueil demander une place gratuitement de la part d'un danseur..._

-« C'est bon voici votre place... »

-« Merci bien ! O.o »

Je venais d'avoir une place... Mais au faite... C'était pour quoi ? Je ne m'étais même pas renseignée...

-« Palais des Sports porte de Versailles... Dracula L'Amour plus Fort que le Mort ? » C'est quoi ça ? Une comédie musicale non ? Y'avait pas eu la pub à la télé ? «Je suis au Rang 2 ? » O.O Ce genre de place doivent coûter un bras !

Après quelques instants pendant lesquels j'étais à vrai dire, totalement perdue, je décidai de retourner dans la salle... Une placeuse m'indiqua où m'installer mais bizarrement elle m'emmena au 1er rang...

-« Excusez-moi... Je ne devrais pas être au 2eme rang ? »

-« Oh non vous êtes bien au 2eme rang, un des rangs a été supprimé pour pouvoir placer l'escalier que vous voyez juste au-devant de la scène, nos artistes en ont besoin durant le spectacle... »

-« A très bien... Merci !»

-« Au faite vous n'avez pas oublié de prendre vos lunettes 3D ? »

-« Mes QUOI ? »

-« Je vois que si... Tenez ! Ne les mettez pas tout de suite, elles seront à porter lors du deuxième acte... Sur ce bonne soirée !»

-« Et bien merci... »

Le spectacle allait commencer... Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'étais là... Ni ce que j'allais voir sur cette scène mais j'étais là ... au Palais des Sports ... « Dracula, l'Amour plus Fort que la Mort »... C'était le commencement de tout...

* * *

_**Note de Fin : j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus. j'essayerais de poster un par semaine mais mais tout dépend de l'écriture de Léa et Léna :) Bisous mes petit lecteur et j'espère pouvoir lire de review pour savoir se qu'il faut qu'elle change ou corrige ou tout simplement pour faire plaisir :)**_

_**Bisous bisous à la semaine prochaine (l) :)**_


End file.
